


Two Lands Two Hearts

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: In the Second year of the Fourth age, Éomer, King of Rohan seeks to end the bitter hatred behind his land and Dunland. To do this, he suggests a marriage. A marriage between himself and the Chief of Dunland's largest and more influential clan's daughter, Kinna. Together, they have to navigate married life, and ultimately see if they can overcome their differences, and learn to love each other.





	Two Lands Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworking of my fic A Union of Lands and Hearts. It wasn't feeling right as a reader insert, so created an OFC named Kinna!
> 
> Italics= native language

The flags atop the gates of Edoras flew high in the late summer breeze, the golden sun that sat upon it glittering brightly behind the white stallion. Kinna watched the material ripple gently, making it appear as though the horse was actually galloping across the green field it stood in. It was a strangely calming sight, which was odd, Kinna thought, given the Horse Lords reputations of being ferocious warriors. **  
**

Her party crossed through the gates and into the city, the guards standing watch stepping aside to allow them entry. The main square full of townsfolk immediately quieted at their arrival, all staring at them. Kinna paid them no attention as she jumped down from her steed, holding the reins in one hand as the other landed on the hilt of her blade.

“Murderers.”

“Savages”

Whispers that could barely be heard started to make their way around the group of villagers, their stares boring into Kinna’s skin. It was a good thing her skin was as tough as the leather she wore.

“ _Father, are you sure this alliance will work? The people aren’t pleased to see us,_ ” Kinna whispered, looking over to her Father and Chief.

“ _They are as uncertain as our people are, Kinna. And like our people they will abide their Lord’s command despite their distrust,_ ” Her Father answered, straightening his fur cloak and standing to full height as a group of soldiers approached.

“Chief Quaid, I bid you welcome to Rohan and to Edoras on behalf of Éomer King!” The head soldier exclaimed, bowing deeply before the Chief.

“I was expecting the King to be here to greet us. Does he think so little of us that he would rather be elsewhere?” Quaid asked, eyebrows furrowing together as he frowned.

Kinna watched on as all blood fled the soldiers face. “Not at all, my lord! The King was eager to meet you, but we received word this morning of a group of brigands roaming the North, and he went with some men to deal with them!”

“ _Impressive. A King who leads and fights with his men._ ” Quaid spoke to Kinna in their native tongue, and while the words were kind, they did not sound that way to the unknowing soldiers. Kinna forced herself not to laugh, as the man of Rohan looked increasingly worried.

“ _I was not expecting so much from the Horse-King, he may be better than we’d hoped,_ ” Kinna responded.

“ _Tis a rare quality, to be sure._ ”

“Please, my lord. Éomer King has assured me that he will be back in time for your welcome feast and will extend his full welcome and hospitality to you then!” It was almost comical to watch the guard try and salvage the situation as best he could.

For a moment Kinna thought her Father was going to make him suffer more, yet then he bowed his head in acceptance. “Very well. Show us to our rooms and I will save my judgment for later.”

The soldier looked instantly relieved, bowing deeply again. “Of course, my lord. If you would follow me.”

Quaid took the lead, Kinna following close behind him as they were guided away from the main square. Their escorts showed them to a building near enough to the hall of Meduseld for them to feel welcome, yet far enough away to allow them privacy. Servants were there to greet them and take them up to their individual rooms.

Kinna stepped into her room, looking around the large space. It was entirely different from her home in Dunland, but it certainly seemed comfortable. There was a thick fur rug covering the floor, a large bed sat in one end of the room, while a dresser and wardrobe sat on the other with a table in the middle. It seemed the Horse-King wanted to impress them. She turned, thanking the maids who brought in her clothes, but was met with silence and uncertain glares.

Kinna couldn’t blame them. If the positions were reversed, she would be equally as wary. Her people had never welcomed outsiders, least of all those from Rohan. The animosity was too much, had lasted too long. The people here had stolen their land, hunted them, killed them. It justified their deep-seated hatred of the Horse-Lords, but her people were not blameless. Clans from Dunland had pillaged and burned and murdered, and she knew the villagers were still trying to repair that damage.

There had been so much pain and hurt on both sides, and it needed to end. Kinna sighed, playing with the pewter pendant that sat around her neck as she walked around the room. She only hoped that her marriage to this Éomer would truly bring a stop to the hatred once and for all.

A horn sounded outside the house, shouts and the thumping of galloping hooves following it. Kinna walked to the window, looking out over Edoras. A group of men had just ridden in, their banner flying high, crying out with joy. One rider broke free from the group, dismounting as the soldier who had greeted them approached and spoke. Kinna watched on as he gestured to their building, the man following the motion. They were not a great distance away, but far enough that she should not have been noticed. Yet their eyes seemed to lock nonetheless. Kinna wondered briefly if she should look away or bow, it was clear this man was the King after all, but she refused. Éomer removed his helmet after a few moments, shaking his long hair loose of it, and bowed in her direction. Kinna bowed her head in return, a show of respect for a show of respect. Whether he saw it she did not know, but with it, the King turned away and led his horse to the stables.

A curious first encounter. She’d expected a dismissal from the Horse-King, at least for now until they were formally introduced, yet he was as courteous as he could’ve been given the situation.

She would find more out later. Speaking with him would help. She had a talent for seeing past people’s sweet words and pretenses.

Reaching once more to hold the crescent moon on its leather cord, Kinna took a breath, then began to prepare for the feast.

~

The hall of Meduseld was lit grandly for their feast. Bright torches led the way up the steps, stopping only in front of the golden doors. It was different from their own buildings, decorated intricately with gold leaves and vines, and wooden horses mid-gallop. Tapestries lined the hall inside, detailing events from Rohan’s history. It was difficult to see them fully as they walked through the servants hurrying about to get things ready.

“Chief Quaid! I am Éomer, King of these lands, and I bid you and your kin welcome.” A tall man appeared before them, bowing to your father. He wore fine robes of deep green, his golden hair tied back neatly.

“It is an honour to finally meet you Éomer King,” Quaid replied, crossing his right arm diagonally across his chest, and bowing sharply in return. “I trust your hunt this morning was fruitful?”

“Indeed. The brigands will no longer trouble these lands.” Éomer offered a small smirk, then turned to Kinna. “Lady Kinna I presume?”

“I am Kinna, but I am no Lady,” Kinna answered gruffly.

“Daughter,” Quaid warned.

“It is fine. My apologies if I offended you.” Éomer smiled, inclining his head towards her, a twinkle of humour in his eye. “I am happy to meet you.”

“And I, you, Éomer King,” Kinna returned the gesture and smile.

Éomer took the time to greet all of their party, and introduced Quaid to several of his senior officers, before inviting everyone to sit and feast.

Quaid sat next to Éomer, and Kinna next to her Father as they ate. The men talked about a variety of things, from the food to battle to the many horses in Rohan, while Kinna kept to her thoughts.

Her response to Éomers greeting had not been planned, nor had she meant to be rude. Yet the King seemed to find it amusing. In some circumstances, she would’ve found that to be insulting, but it had not seemed that Éomer had been mocking her. At the very least, she’d finally been able to see him up close. He was more handsome than she’d expected, stern but kind, older than his years. It was not a bad thing, she supposed, there being an attraction. It would help certain parts of the marriage.

There was less time than she’d hoped to speak with Éomer during the meal, her Father keeping his attention for most of it, and before she even realised, the hour had grown late, and the feast had come to an end.

Éomer bade them goodnight with another bow and left them to be escorted back to their rooms. It was long past the time for sleep, but Kinna found herself restless and pacing. Perhaps it was the looming wedding. While she was an entirely willing participant, there were still nerves. She’d have to leave her home, her family, live here in this strange and foreign place where she still felt less than welcome with a man she barely knew. Or perhaps she was still too full from the feast.

With a sigh, Kinna wrapped a fur shawl around her shoulders and slipped silently out of the house and into the cool late night air.

Edoras was silent as she walked along the stone pier that overlooked the city, with only a few lights on in the homes, and fires burning atop the sentry towers. It was peaceful.

Footsteps echoed behind her, approaching. “I am surprised you are awake so late, Éomer King.”

“I was about to say the same thing to you after such a long journey.” Éomer came to stop next to her. “You knew it was me?”.

“I recognised your gait.”

Éomer looked impressed. “You have excellent hearing, Daughter of the Chief.”

“Dunlendings are skilled hunters because we listen as well as see.”

“Indeed.” The two fell into silence for a few minutes, both enjoying the night breeze. “I confess that I am happy to see you tonight. I wished to speak with you.”

With a raised eyebrow, Kinna turned and looked up at Éomer. It was strange, she thought, having to look up at a man. Her people were tall, but she was tall even for them, so it was different having need to gaze up. “About what?”

“Our marriage. The Chief and I are set to begin negotiations tomorrow for the deal that will come into place once we are wed, but first I wanted to ask if you were happy with this arrangement. You are…willing?”

“Was it not you who suggested this union to my Father?”

“It was, but that does not mean I would force you into something.”

Odd. Kinna had not expected him to be so concerned. When her Father had first told her of the correspondence he’d received from the King of Rohan, and the suggestion that they unify their lands in marriage, she’d been doubtful. But after time to think, she’d seen that it was the best way.

She nodded. “There’s no need to worry. I walk into this willingly. For the good of all our people.”

“Good,” Éomer paused a moment. “I know this land is strange to you, but I hope in time you can make Edoras your home, and I will do all I can to see you happy here, so if there is ever anything you want, tell me and I will do my best to make it happen.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that,” Kinna smiled, looking up at the twinkling stars. “All I ask is that you do not expect me to be the kid of Lady your women are. We are different breeds.”

“I would never. You are a magnificent woman as you are now, I will never ask you to change that.”

She’d not expected him to be so amenable, but it was a pleasant surprise, and she found talking to him was more than pleasant so far.

“I must be going. I have dawn patrol with my men,” Éomer said, bowing to Kinna. “It has been a pleasure speaking with you. My Lady.” The twinkle was back with his final words, and Kinna laughed.

“Goodnight. My Lord,” She answered, watching as Éomer took his leave.

The Horse-King had been full of surprises today. Kinder than she’d expected and more mischievous. Some part of her started to feel that it would not be so bad here. The rest said to be wary. She still did not know the man, and his pleasant nature could disappear as soon as the deal had been struck.

She would see, she thought, turning and walking back to the house. Time revealed all, and she would cope no matter what his true self was.

Yet Kinna still found herself hoping that Éomer was what he seemed.


End file.
